Friendly-Neighborhood Spider-Man
by Tythedudewriter
Summary: For years, Peter Parker has been the one and only Spider-Man. Usually it's always been small time crooks and thieves but when Spider-Man takes down an entire empire more and more "supervillains" appear in New York. What had caused this? Who are these menaces? And will Spider-Man be able to stop them. Find out here and only here true believers, in Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man!
1. Showdown At High Noon

**Chapter 1: Showdown At High Noon**

 **Act l: Season Of Change**

 **Author's Note: Greetings true believers and thank you so much for visiting this story. So far I don't have much to say other than catch you up in a few little details in Peter's life. He's dating Gwen Stacy and he's been Spider-Man for 8 years. Other than that, you'll figure everything else out slowly! If you have any questions about this universe and story I will gladly answer it if it's spoiler free!**

 **Other than that Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

 **Tythedudewriter presents...**

 **An MNU Story**

* * *

New York City. Home to various movie stars, music icons and the infamous Spider-Man. Amazing. Spectacular. Friendly Neighborhood. For years Spider-Man's webs thwipped all across New York and left a web shaped shadow every day. But with such a force good, evil is bound to show it's horrid and ugly face again. Or it could be big round and stubby, like Wilson Fisk A.K.A The Kingpin Of Crime. For years he's had NYC under control and he's been pulling everyone's strings with his stubby fingers but not any longer. Not while Spider-Man exists.

 _"Calling all units we have a 444 at Fisk Tower. Additional units needed immediately. Multiple officers down."_

Peter quickly slipped into his costume and leaped out his apartment window and into the streets of New York.

* * *

As he swung through the city pedestrians cheered and waved and cars honked. The cold breeze was almost intoxicating and the view from above was incredible. Spider-Man followed the police cars that sped down the road quickly. His suddenly his mask interface was changed when he saw George Stacy was calling and he answered.

"Hi Mr. Stacy I'm kind of busy like trying to stop Kingpin can we put a pin in this conversation, no puns intend-"

 _"Save it Peter. Just don't go after him. It's too dangerous. Every single time you've tried taking him down you've either come back barely in one piece or he got out of jail the next day."_

"Captain, I have to stop him! I've been trying to get this overly sized penguin off the street for 8 years! It's now or never."

 _"Kid you need to understand that this is also having an effect on Gwen! You know she worries about you being Spider-Man. She'd rather Fisk be out here than you be six feet under. And so do I so please don't try to go after hi-"_

The line crackled and there was a loud explosion before the phone was disconnected.

"Captain? Captain! Damn it!" cursed Spider-Man.

Spider-Man swung over to a nearby rooftop top and shot two webs at the edge of the roof and aimed himself for Fisk Tower. He then put himself in front of the webs and catapulted himself into the air. He soared through the air and crashed through the window of Fisk Tower. He landed on a desk, right in front of Kingpin.

"Willie! Pleasure to see you again old friend!" Spider-Man extended his hand for a handshake but Fisk ignored it and Spider-Man threw his hands up in annoyance. "Fine then, be like that. Don't come crying to me when I don't save you a slice of cake for your going to prison party. So, do you like the new suit? Had to make a new one after our last "playdate". Really? Still giving me the silent treatment?" Spider-Man hopped onto Kingpin's desk and he sat cross-legged.

Kingpin's face contorted into one of anger and he got up and grabbed his cane. "We have been doing this too long Spider-Man. I'm getting tired of your antics" he spat out distastefully. Kingpin walked away from Spider-Man and towards the door. He grabbed the doorknob and suddenly a web was fired at his hand and Kingpin looked back in annoyance at the wallcrawler.

Kingpin's hand curled into a fist and he yanked the web and Spider-Man came right with it. He then punched Spider-Man in the head, picked him up and threw him into a nearby shelf.

"You know I'm insulted you'd use the good ole' punch n' throw on an old friend like me? Don't tell me you're hero cheating on me? At least not with Daredevil!" Spider-Man sidestepped a punch and kicked the side of Fisk's head but he didn't flinch or show signs of pain.

"Will you just shut up for once?!" Kingpin through another punch that landed in Spider-Man's gut and another that was delivered to the jaw.

 _Why the hell isn't my Spider-Sense going off?_ thought Spider-Man.

Fisk ducked one of Spider-Man's kicks and delivered a flurry of punches to his chest, knocking him down to the floor. "I bet you're wondering why I'm dominating this fight right now. For eight years, I've studied you. Learned from every fight. Every talk. Every time you've saved everyone. You think I would risk everything in a unfair fist fight with you?"

Spider-Man quickly hopped back up to his feet."Well at least I knew it wasn't those Zumba lessons that was benefitting you in this fight."

Spider-Man charged at Kingpin and he went in for a kick but Kingpin sidestepped it and slammed him into the table. Kingpin grabbed Spider-Man's neck, picked him up and drove him through the table. Kingpin stood over Spider-Man, scowling and ready to finish the fight when suddenly a gunshot went off.

"Wilson Fisk, hands on your head and get on the floor now damn it!" ordered Captain Stacy. His gun was focused on Fisk as he slowly entered the room. Kingpin stayed still, still glaring at Spider-Man.

He then turned around unimpressed and annoyed at the officer. "Captain George Stacy of the NYPD. Father of Gwendolyn Stacy who currently is employed by Martha and Curt Connors. Do you truly want to do this? It won't end well for you whatsoever." He walked towards Captain Stacy who was now trembling before the crime lord. "Trust me when I say you will regret this. Hold your family close Captain. Especially Gwendolyn."

Tears welled up in Captain Stacy's eyes as Kingpin became closer to him. His hands were shaking and he was losing focus. "Y-you stay the hell away from Gwen you here me?! Stay away from her you bastard!"

Kingpin grabbed Stacy's gun and yanked it out his hands. "Oh Captain...your daughter's death will not be my own doing. No, no, no. It will be the arachnid's doing or it will be yours."

Kingpin tossed the gun to the floor and grabbed Captain Stacy by the neck and began to choke him. Stacy's face began to resemble the outside of an tomato and he was losing consciousness quickly.

Suddenly a web pulled Kingpin away from Captain Stacy and another web landed right on his face. "Ooh, sorry about that Willie I'm a premature webjaculator! Can't help it unfortunately."

Kingpin ripped the web off of his face and picked up the gun. He then turned to Captain Stacy and fired. Stacy fell to the ground, clutching his stomach, Spider-Man ran to Captain Stacy, and Kingpin ran out the door.

Spider-Man webbed Stacy's wound and knelt next to him.

"Oh-oh God. Captain Stacy I'm so sorry. Just stay awake okay? I'm gonna get you hel-"

"Peter... I'm gonna be fine. I've dealt with stuff like this before. Go be Spider-Man."

* * *

On the helipad of Fisk Tower, Kingpin is entering a helicopter when suddenly the blades were webbed up completely. Spider-Man was posed on top of an vent. He then hopped off of it and delivered a jaw breaking punch to Kingpin who stumbled. The crime boss then retaliated with many punches to the mid-section.

Spider-Man cracked his knuckles and stood in a cowboy like stance with his web shooters impersonating duel pistols. "There's only enough room in New York for one of us pinhead. And I ain't planning on leaving no time soon."

Kingpin only sighed in response and rolled his eyes. "Do you EVER do anything other than talk about nonsense like this?"

"I web up guys for a living and make quips. And I'm all out of quips."

Suddenly Spider-Man's Spider-Sense went off and he backflipped and noticed somebody had swung a sword at him. He landed in front of his attacker who was identified as Taskmaster.

"You too Taskmaster? Is every criminal and crooked cop in the city on Fisk's payroll now?" Spider-Man dodged another slash and delivered a punch to Taskmaster's jaw. He then shot a web at the sword and yanked it out of Taskmaster's hands. The hooded criminal lunged forward and jabbed Spider-Man and delivered a roundhouse kick that momentarily stunned the wallcrawler. Spider-Man then slid under Taskmaster's legs as he was getting back the sword and shot two web lines at his feet. Spidey pulled the webs and Taskmaster fell flat on his face and Spider-Man webbed him up.

Suddenly the helicopter was in the air and was beginning to leave but Spider-Man shot a web at it and tried to pull it back.

"Come on Spider-Man! I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this!" The costume began to rip as Spider-Man pulled the helicopter back. He screamed out in agony as the helicopter was forced back down on the helipad. Spider-Man collapsed to the ground and Kingpin stepped out the helicopter.

He immediately rushed Spider-Man with a brutal knee to the head and a punch to the stomach. Kingpin then picked up Spider-Man and threw him off the building. Last minute, Spider-Man shot a web and he pulled Fisk down with him. For what seemed like hours they fell from Fisk Tower, leaving everyone in awe.

Spider-Man woke up midair and began to panic. " _Holy crap! I'M FALLING. Think Parker think!_ " As they fell closer to the ground Spider-Man focused on Kingpin. He then a shot a web bomb that hit Kingpin, sending him into the side of Fisk Tower. Spider-Man then landed on a nearby firetruck where he collapsed once again.

* * *

Moments later Captain Stacy approached him and nodded. "Good work kid." He then looked to Officer Watanabe and smiled while she was putting Kingpin in a prisoner transport car.

Spider-Man looked up breathless and tired and put a single thumb up.

* * *

 **One Hour Later**

Gwen Stacy was glued to Peter's couch, watching the news coverage of the takedown of Kingpin. She grabbed another tissue from the tissue box, blew her nose and went back into the fetal position. Suddenly Spider-Man entered the room and a single tear fell from her eye. Spider-Man tore off the tattered and damaged mask, revealing himself to be none other than Peter Parker and he fell into Gwen's arms as they both cried silently.

* * *

 **Chinatown**

One man stood over what looked like dozens of others, wearing a mask that resembled a demon of some sort. They chanted and cheered as he summoned some type of black and white energy. " **Brothers, we will reach our goal! WE will do what it takes! WE will trample over ANYONE who gets in OUR path! OUR destiny! We need to show the world what type of scum is hiding in the shadows. WE will settle for nothing less than the blood of our enemies being spilled! NOTHING! No matter the cost..."**

He was handed a sword covered in a white cloth and he unsheathed it, as it began to glow black and white too. He raised it and his followers went wild as the energy spread across the warehouse.

 **"LET THE DEMONS RISE!"**

* * *

 **Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man**


	2. Chapter 2: Power Vacuum

**Chapter 2: Power Vacuum**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Phew! Finally got rid of Fisk, what a jerk. Anyhoo, I believe it's time. A very special time. (that's not pizza time unfortunately.) Time, for this story to get cooking, that's right it's main plot time. Enjoy! (And sorry if I'm really bad at writing realistic couples talking I wouldn't know how that works anyways.)**

* * *

 _"Otto! Is the experiment ready?"_

 _"Norma-"_

 _"Mayor Osborn to you Otto. Now tell me, is the experiment ready to go?"_

 _"Yes sir."_

 _"Good. Let's get going I have an rally in two days. Remember, do not screw this up or I'll pull the plug on your little science project."_

 _"Y-yes Mayor Osborn. Right away sir."_

* * *

 **Peter Parker's Apartment**

Peter and Gwen sat on the rooftop of their apartment building, looking at the sunrise. After all that had happened, maybe some peace was earned. Gwen squeezed Peter's hand lightly as he stared at the sun.

"Something wrong?" asked Gwen.

"No...no...It's just, for once everything feels right, you know? Fisk is in prison. And I'm still here. For 8 years, I worked so hard for this to happen. And now...it's here."

"So what are you trying to say?"

"It-it feels like a blissful victory.." Peter nervously chuckled. "It's like I'm almost waiting for something to go wrong."

Gwen leaned on Peter's shoulder and closed her eyes. "Well don't wait so much..I like it how it is."

"Me too." Peter laid a soft kiss on Gwen's head.

* * *

 _"Hello Mr. Marko. i'm Mr. Osborn and this is Otto Octavius. Are you sure you are wi-"_

 _"Yeah, yeah I just want my big score!"_

 _"Well then, Otto you heard the man. I expect him to be alive and well when I come back. DO NOT fail me Otto. Or your little science project...loses funding. Got it?"_

 _"Y-yes Mr. Osborn."_

* * *

 **Oscorp**

"...And this is Doctor Otto Octavius' lab." said Harry Osborn. He was giving Peter and Gwen a tour of the recently bought building.

Peter's eyes went wide when Harry said Otto Octavius. For years, Peter idolized him and dreamed of meeting him. "Wait Har, you mean THE Otto Ocatavius."

Gwen rolled her eyes in annoyance since she encounters Peter fanboying over Octavius often. "Oh boy how fun." she mumbled under her breath.

"Yes Pete, THE Dr. Otto Octavius." Harry confirmed. "Would you like to meet hi-"

"YES!" Peter yelled in excitement.

"Alright, alright sheesh. You in love with him or something?" asked Harry.

"One would definitely think that at times." Gwen glared at Peter and he shrugged it off.

"Come on guys, you both know Dr. Octavius was and still is my hero." defended Peter.

"Whatever you say, ya nerd." teased Harry.

"Shouldn't be talking brace face." Peter shot back, referencing to their childhood or as twelve year old Harry called it, "The Metal Age".

* * *

 _"W-what did you turn me into?"_

 _"What you volunteered to be Mr. Marko, the Sandman."_

 _"I sure as hell didn't agree to be some monster! I was just in it for the money!"_

 _"You will receive your payment when Mr. Osborn permits it."_

 _"To hell with that! I'm getting out of he-"_

 _"No you aren't Flint."_

 _"M-Mayor Osborn! You're back."_

 _"Yes Otto I'm back because I knew someone as spineless as you can't even handle this. Pathetic. And as for you Mr. Marko, you aren't going anywhere or not only will you not be paid and killed but your daughter will truly know what type of man her father is."_

 _"You stay the hell away from Keemia!"_

 _"Then know your role Marko. Otto, prepare him for his assignment."_

 _"Yes sir."_

* * *

 **Doctor Octavius' Lab**

 **Oscorp**

Harry opened the door and Otto tensed up or looked like he was nervous or guilty. He relaxed when he just saw it wasn't Norman. "Otto! How are you doing man?"

Otto shook Harry's hand and then glanced over to Gwen and Peter. "I'm doing great Harry thanks for asking. Friends of yours?"

Peter was grinning and awkwardly shook Otto's hand. "I'm Gwen Stac- I mean Peter Parker." Peter awkwardly chuckled. " Sorry just a little nervous is all, I'm a big fan."

"No problem at all young man. Both Osborns have told me a great deal of things about you." Otto stuck his hand out towards Gwen and she shook it. "And you must be the lovely Gwen Stacy. I've heard a great deal about you too."

"Pleasure to meet you Dr. Octavius. Sorry about Peter's weird behavior, Harry and I think he's crushing on you." Gwen and Harry stifled a laugh as Peter glared at them.

Otto chuckled at the comment and led them to a set of arms. Like tentacle arms or something similar to it. "This is my latest experiment."

"Oh boy I've seen enough hen-" Gwen nudged Harry before he finished his explicit sentence.

Otto took off his jacket and sat on a stool in front of the arms. He grunted as the arms came to life and metal clinged and clanged down his spinal cord. He arose to his feet and the four metal arms were "alive" and moving around. The trio clapped as he juggled balls while his eyes were closed.

Suddenly Norman Osborn entered the room and smiled as he saw Peter and Gwen. "Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy, how the hell are you?" Peter shook Norman's hand and Gwen gave Norman a side hug.

"We're doing well Mr. Osbor-"

"Please Peter, we've known each other no formalities just call me Norman."

"Oh sorry Norman my bad." apologized Peter.

"Don't apologize son, I never do." said Norman. "You mind if I have a moment with Otto?"

"Not at all dad." Harry said through gritted teeth. Norman acted like he wasn't even in the room.

* * *

 **Hours Later in George Stacy's Home**

Peter, Gwen and George were all having dinner at his house to celebrate Kingpin's arrest. While Gwen was away getting the cake, Peter and George sat in the living room, watching football.

"Damn Patriots. Every year it's been them at the Superbowl." said Stacy.

"I hear ya. Not even the Superbowl anymore, it's just unlucky team vs. Patriots now."

"Speaking of unlucky and winning, do you know what you've created Peter?" asked George.

Beads of sweat dripped from Peter's head since he had no literal clue what it was. _"Oh God, please don't tell me Gwen's pregnant! I should've listened to Aunt May, I should've waited or least used protec-"_

"Don't piss your pants kid it's not a baby. You created a power vacuum." Peter let out a deep breath of relief and George chuckled. "By taking Fisk down, who was seen as the "Big Man" of organized crime in New York, you just gave every thug, crime boss and piece of scum in this city a chance to gun for his spot. And that means that for a while, there's gonna be hell to pay, for everyone."

* * *

 **Upstate New York**

 **Osborn Mansion**

Norman sat at his desk, waiting for his "business partner" to arrive. He was searching through Oscorp files and clicked on something titled, "Globulin Green". On his laptop were pictures of a small vile with a green substance in it and it gave superhuman strength, advanced speed, advanced agility and heightened senses among many others to it's consumer. The side effects were a decrease in sanity depending on the dosage number and slight addiction. Norman closed his laptop and smiled as his "business partner" L. Thomson Lincoln, otherwise known as "Tombstone" or "The self proclaimed next Big Man" entered the room, his eerily pale skin illuminating the darkness.

"Is the plan set Mr. Osborn?"

"Indeed it is Mr. Lincoln. Flint Marko or now at least, Sandman is set to attack the rally in hopes of attracting the wallcrawler and squashing him like the bug he his."'

"Good. I'm glad we both want the same thing, for this city to be back on track." said Tombstone.

"And it will be. No matter the costs." said Norman.

"Well then, that's all I needed to hear. I need to get going, some costumed freak named "Daredevil" has been sniffing around my operations in Hell's Kitchen. Can't have that. Been a pleasure Norman."

"The pleasure is all mine Mr. Lincoln."

Once Tombstone left, Norman pulled up video footage of a Oscorp technician named Max Dillon, codename: Electro, who fell into a vat of eels while holding wires. His body was pure electricity and he was in a holding cell at a secret lab inside Oscorp. He was yelling and blasting lightning everywhere. He changed the feed and there was Flint Marko, The Sandman, who was experimented on so he could get money to pay for his daughter, Keemia's cancer treatment. Norman smiled and closed the laptop once more.

 _"The supreme art of war is to subdue the enemy without fighting."_

 _― Sun Tzu, The Art of War_


	3. Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head

**Chapter 3: Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head**

 **Author's Note: Hi and welcome back to the story. Thank you for the continued support, honestly it means the world to me. Anyways, from here on it only gets worse (Not in terms of quality I hope). So the best advice I can give is right before an big chapter, like this one. Reread the story (not if you don't want to) , review (it would help if I got some more feedback), maybe find out what I'm hinting at (yeah seriously figure this one out) then proceed. Enjoy! (And happy Black History Month) Edit: If you've already seen this chapter I recommend reread the ending.**

* * *

 **Daily Bugle**

J. Jonah Jameson sat at his desk in the Daily Bugle, absolutely fuming at Peter Parker missing work 3 days in a row. "Where the hell is Parker! If he isn't in my office in 2.53563 seconds I'm gonna fire that little dimwitted, mouthbreathing, imbe-"

Right on cue, Robby Robertson shooed Peter into the office reluctantly and closed the door quickly as Betty Brant and Ned Leeds looked on in anticipation of today's rant because hell hath no fury like JJJ scorned.

Peter sheepishly grinned and took a seat as Jameson glared at him so intensely it was like he was trying to cut a hole right through Peter's head. Jonah opened up his desk drawer and pulled out four newspapers from the past week and slid them across the desk for Peter to look at. Peter picked the papers up and winced internally but externally remained neutral.

 **"Breaking News: Bruce Banner Sighting In Times Square? Time For An Avengers Reunion?"**

 **"Wilson Fisk Denies Any Connections To New Terrorist Group, The Demons."**

 **"5 Years Following Tragedy Involving Mutants. Where Is Charles Xavier Now?"**

 **"Victor Von Doom Still At Large After Attack On The Wakandan Embassy Three Years Ago."**

Jonah's expression softened up as Peter looked up with an frown. "This is the crap I had to run with for four days Peter. Four goddamn days. You think it's easy to talk about the "incident?". It's not easy for anyone whatsoever. A whole bunch of mutants disappearing wasn't easy on anyone and neither was the Avengers splitting up. As much as I hate to admit it Spider-Man gives the readers hope. And don't think I'm writing some little puff piece on Osborn since he doesn't give a flipping shit about this city. So next time, please show up kid."

"Sure thing Mr. Jameson. Sorry about that." apologized Peter.

The two stood still for another moment, awkwardly avoiding each other's gazes. Jonah then snapped back into reality and he took out a cigar and lit it. "Well what are you waiting for Parker? Want me to sing an Adele song or somethin'? Get to it, Go! Go! Go!"

* * *

 **F.E.A.S.T. Center**

Peter and Gwen entered FEAST and May was standing there to greet them. Her face lit up at the sight of her nephew and his companion. "Peter, honey how are you?"

Peter hugged May and then Gwen hugged her too. "I'm doing good May. Just came by to visit before we go to the rally at City Hall."

May smiled and grabbed a card out of her purse. "Oh that's right! Gwen would you mind giving this to your father and tell him I said congratulations?"

Gwen grabbed it and shoved it into her very messy purse. "Sure thing Mrs. Parker. My dad says it wasn't just him though. It was a team effort of the NYPD and Spider-Man."

May scoffed in response as she lead them upstairs. "Spider-Man this, Spider-Man that, everything is about Spider-Man these days. If you ask me I think he's little crazy to be going out in red spandex, stopping criminals but since we don't have anyone "higher up" to protect us I respect that he's putting his life on the line constantly." They stopped at an office and May knocked on the door. "By the way, there's this wonderful kid named Miles who might be joining us very soon. He's being interviewed by Mr. Li right now. He wanted your opinion on Miles since he trusts you to be unbiased and fair. Unlike me."

"Really now? Me, the unbiased man who believes there is good in everyone? How flattering." deadpanned Peter.

May shrugged in response. "That's what I told him! You're just like Ben. Even if he was on charge of putting criminals away, he did it as honorable as possible and never held a grudge even if they shot at him." May let a small chuckle as she reminisced for a short time. "And George is carrying on the legacy well. Ben would be proud."

"My father took it hard when Mr. Parker passed. At first he lost his way but in a way, I guess all that Ben taught him kind of shaped him to be the man he is." said Gwen

"Ben would be proud of all of us. Eight years later and we're still staying strong." said Peter.

"I guess so." Gwen said under her breath.

The door opened and Martin Li was standing there, grinning the same way May was when she saw the "dynamic duo". He grabbed Peter and brought him in for a brotherly hug. "Peter! Great to have you man."

"Great to be back Martin. FEAST is like a second home now. What did you need?" asked Peter.

"I need your opinion on this kid, Miles Morales. So far he seems good but I need the classic "Parker judgement"."

Martin walked over to an African American teenager, in an dark sweatshirt and ripped jeans (so the average teenager. All he needs are Airpods and he'd fit the stereotype). He had an large afro type of hairstyle and it was like coolness was just oozing from him (NO it's not those type of hormones he's just a cool guy). He turned around and his face lit up at the sight of Peter. "No way! You're Peter Parker!"

Peter looked startled in an jokingly fashion and stepped back with his hands on his chest. "Wait I am? No way!"

"Dude, you're like a legend around these parts!"

 _"Wait I'M a legend? Oh God please don't tell me he saw me that day I had to dry off my costume after Gwen and I made out on the rooftop in the rain."_ Thought Peter as his eyebrow raised slightly. "For what exactly? Wait don't tell me...being top of the class in Midtow-"

"For lasting four years with Flash Thompson without dying. We heard about the stuff that happened to you dude, you're the true underdog!"

Peter's once enthused shoulders sank as he heard about his "legend". _"Oh. Way to go Pete I guess getting stuffed in lockers and shown up in P.E. finally paid off huh? If only."_

Martin let out a small snicker as he patted Peter's shoulder. "This is Miles Morales. He's funny isn't he?"

"Seems like a real charmer." Peter said unenthusiastically.

"But seriously man, it's a pleasure to meet you." Miles extended his hand and Peter shook it. Peter then felt a buzz from his pants so he pulled out his phone and saw he received another email from Dr. Connors.

 _"Mr. Parker where could you possibly be now? You've been missing class too often. DO NOT MISS IT AGAIN."_

Peter winced in response and decided to reply. _"Sorry about that Doc. I'll make it up to you soon."_

He then pulled Martin aside and left Miles in the room. "I've gotta run Martin or we won't make it to the ceremony. My bad. Honestly I think Miles is a really good kid and he belongs here."

Peter then grabbed Gwen, said their goodbyes and left quickly.

* * *

 **City Hall**

Norman Osborn (Preferred to be called Mayor Osborn to further stroke his ego and keep it intact) stood at a podium in front of an large crowd. On a stage with him was Captain Stacy and various other city officials. "Ladies and gentlemen, today I stand before you an humbled man. Humbled by the bravery and heroism that wasn't from someone with their face covered by a mask. Today, we are honoring Captain George Stacy for arresting Wilson Fisk, alias Kingpin."

One of Norman's assistants handed him a medal and he took it carefully and walked over Captain Stacy. "Captain Stacy, this medal is a symbol of honor, commitment and appreciation from the citizens of New York to you."

Norman put the medal on Stacy and the two shook hands and took pictures. Captain Stacy stepped to the podium and winked at Gwen and Peter who were in the crowd when suddenly there was a large rumble. There was a second rumble, then a third one followed by scattered sounds of gunshots. People fled the area quickly and Norman was rushed off the stage.

"Secure the perimeter! Find out what we're dealing with! Evac every pedestrian over here and get them to Grand Central Avenue!" barked Stacy. He looked over to Peter through all the chaos who was now breaking into a mad sprint and to Gwen, who stared at her father in fear.

An large monster made of literal sand presented itself to New York and blasted sand nearly everywhere, taking out nearby buildings and cars. "I want Spider-Man now!" it screamed at the top of it's lungs. It balled it's hand into a fist and slammed it into the ground, sending back an large shockwave of sand.

Captain Stacy looked to Gwen and he leaped from the stage to shield her and get her away from the danger. The large monster roared again but shortly following, it was webbed up. Spider-Man sat on top of the stage, nonchalantly ignoring the monster until it blasted a ton of sand at him. "So what do they call you? Sandy? The "Sand"wich? Deion "Sand"ders?"

The monster had suddenly stopped and it's body had morphed into a more giant, sand, human thing. "They call me The Sandman."

Spider-Man shot another web at Sandman as another cluster of sand had been launched at him. "And by they you actually mean you in the mirror right?" Spider-Man sung up close to his face but sand blasted him away and he landed in an assortment of chairs that had once been neat.

Sandman shrunk to an more human like size and shot another cluster of sand at Spider-Man, that knocked him back even farther. _"Boy this guy sure packs a wallop." thought Spider-Man._

Spider-Man shot two web-lines on opposite sides of Sandman and propelled himself towards the sand themed villain. An huge opened in him and had suddenly closed when Spider-Man was "passing through". He then made his sandy fists giant and pummeled Spider-Man ruthlessly until he fell out of Sandman.

Spider-Man struggled to get up as Sandman closed in on him and began to bash him with sand hammers. Left then right, left then right, right then left. Over and over again. Spider-Man's costume began to tear as the hammers continued to rain down on him and he wasn't moving whatsoever.

Captain Stacy and Gwen (who was now crying at the sight of a Sand figure beating the living crap out of Spider-Man) looked on in horror. "Where's backup dammit! We need it now or he's dead." Spider-Man quickly jumped back up, dodged two punches and delivered an uppercut to Sandman. The fist shaped mark in his sandy face faded away and it was replaced with an devilish grin. Sandman grabbed Spider-Man and forced him to the ground, as sand slowly engulfed his body.

Captain Stacy got up and kissed Gwen on the forehead. He looked her in the eyes for a minute and then ran off to Sandman. "Dad no!" Gwen cried out, almost in an quiet but somber voice.

Captain Stacy pulled out his gun and shot at Sandman a few times. The monster snapped his head around and had an furious look on his face. The sand hammers had morphed into blades and he thrust one towards Stacy. Captain Stacy softly grunted as the blade pierced his flesh and exited out of his back. Sandman quickly removed it and he looked like he'd seen a ghost. He slowly backed away as Gwen ran to her father.

Sandman morphed into human form and he had a remorseful look on his face. He looked at Spider-Man, who stood there staring at Sandman. His hands were shaking violently and you here his voice beginning to quiver. "You bastard! How could you!?" He punched Sandman three times in the face an for the first time he felt it.

"I-'m not a killer. I didn't mean it-I swear." Sandman tried to defend himself endlessly but Spider-Man continued to punch him until he fell to his knees. Sandman looked around at what he caused and he became instantly ashamed. _"I did this. I'm the killer. I'm A killer. This isn't you Marko, you're a father. What have I become?"_

Sandman disappeared as Spider-Man watched him, with anger and fury. He then got up and limped over to Gwen and Captain Stacy, who was coughing up blood and quickly fading in and out of consciousness. "Cap-Captain, I'm so sorry for this-I-I didn't-no I should've stopped him but I couldn't-"

Stacy quickly cut off the wallcrawler's words of self doubt. "Pete-Peter. Listen to me kid. It's not your fault. This is what I told you. The-the power vacuum. It's began already I guess." Captain Stacy let out a weak chuckle before coughing once again. "Take care of Gwen for me kid. What you do is dangerous. To everyone, including those you love the most. Peter, please keep your personal life and your costumed life apart. People will die if you don't. And don't you dare le-let Gwen die on your watch. You understand m-me?"

Spider-Man nodded his head before letting out a quiet sniffle over the sounds of the wailing sirens. "Ye-yeah I promise you that Captain Stacy."

"Tha-thank you Peter. You're a good kid but you make stupid mistakes sometimes. Just like Ben. He would be proud of you Peter. And I'm proud of you too." Stacy let out another weak chuckle and Peter shared that with him.

Captain Stacy then looked over to his only child, Gwen Stacy and he proudly smiled. "Gwendolyn Stacy. My daughter, l love you so much. I've known that since I first laid my own eyes on you. You're strong, fierce, brilliant and beautiful at the same time. You've made your old man really proud of you. You're going to be an strong, independent woman, just like your mother. And with Peter, by your side I know that's true. I'm gonna miss yo-you Gwen. I lov-love y-you..."

Gwen's lips began to quiver and her voice became shaky. "I-I love you too dad." Spider-Man grabbed Gwen and held her, and they both mourned the fallen hero.


	4. Chapter 4: Reflection

**Chapter 4: Reflection**

 **Author's Note: Welp. I guess I pulled a major sneaky on that one. Let's see who else is subject to their fictional life being ruined by me. Enjoy! And expect a bit of cameo from a man-no a _LEGEND._ Kudos to my friend and fellow writer Jraden (Author of Great Power go check him out) for letting me borrow a good idea of his.**

* * *

 **Peter's Apartment**

Peter sat in an dark room, staring at his mask. He was patiently waiting for the call to go out that Sandman had been found. But it was still yet to happen unfortunately. The guilt he felt was unbearable. He let Captain Stacy die before his very eyes. He should've stopped Sandman somehow. So many people had to pay for Spider-Man's grave mistakes. He hadn't seen Gwen since her father died. The funeral was today.

There was a knock at the door and Gwen opened the door in an all black dress and a small black beret plopped on her head in an messy fashion. She clearly took her father's death harder than Peter. Peter got up from his bed and he wrapped his arms around Gwen. She sank into his shoulders and slowly began to sob.

"Oh, Peter I miss him so-so much." she wailed into his loving and caring shoulder as he stroked her hair softly.

"I know, I know. It'll get better I promise you Gwen. But for now I'll be your safety net." Peter whispered into her ear. He continued to stare at the Spider-Man mask in anger and frustration.

* * *

 **The Church of the Sacred Heart of Jesus, Hell's Kitchen**

"It seems Captain Stacy meant a great deal to you all hmm?" The short, grey haired priest looked at all of the solemn people in the pews of the church. "I believe he did. He died a hero and will join our Lord in Heaven until Jesus comes and the dead will live once again. Now then, I'm sure you all want this to be done quickly no? I often ask myself what exactly a hero is...who a hero is? Is it the ones soaring in skies and swinging webs or the ones laid before us today? The true answer is both. A hero is someone willing to make a sacrifice for the greater good. Someone who is honorable, selfless and courageous. That's a true hero. And the best part is, it could be anyone." The old man chuckled as the crowd clapped after his sermon. _"Excelsior!"_

Gwen stood over her father's coffin, which was now six feet underground. She took a tissue and wiped her tears away. She then looked at Peter, who was conversing with Flash Thompson and she smiled. It was hard to believe but somehow the two were friends now, even after the four years of hell Peter was put through by Flash. She saw Norman and Harry looking at Emily Osborn's gravestone. Norman looked over and he nodded solemnly. Huh, I suppose Stormin' Norman has a heart after all. Gwen then turned around to see a man in a black trench coat wearing red glasses.

"Miss Stacy, I'm very sorry for your loss. Captain Stacy and I crossed paths many...many times. My name is Matt Murdock and.." He pulled out a small business card. "If Sandman is ever arrested, give me a call alright?"

Gwen nodded slowly and gave him a fake smile. She then rolled her eyes, assuming he was actually blind and wasn't taking a note from Elton John to wear stylish glasses. Matt smiled and walked away but not before "staring" (figuratively because he's blind) at Peter. Peter walked over to Gwen with a confused look on his face. "What's Watson's problem?" asked Peter jokingly. Sirens rang in the background and lights flashed.

Gwen sighed and just stared at the ground. "Attorney. It's all bullshit you know. Just another greedy guy, y'know?" Few moments of awkward silence stained the conversation. "Peter?" She turned around and saw Peter to be nowhere seen. Her phone the buzzed and it was a text from Peter.

" _They found him."_

Her face remained neutral after seeing the text. They found Sandman that quickly. He **should** be dead.

 _"Go get em' Bug-Boy."_

* * *

 **Tombstone's Penthouse**

Norman burst through the doors of Tombstone's office, angry as a bull who just saw a whole bunch of red. Norman flipped over a chair and glared at the crime lord. "What the fuck was that out there Lonnie?! HUH?! What was it!? Marko was supposed to kill Spider-Man!"

Tombstone merely ignored Norman and pulled out his phone. Norman became even more angry and ripped Tombstone's phone out of his hand. "Listen to me when I'm talking to you Lonnie! We are in deep shit! We need to pull the plug NOW!"

Tombstone rose up quickly and grabbed Osborn by the collar. "Never, ever tell me what to do rich boy. I'll kill you, right here, right now. Not a damn person would be able to stop me. I ain't cuttin' no plugs. We're doing this. All the way. No half assed tries Osborn." Tombstone pushed Norman back and sat back down.

Norman recollected himself and fixed his collar. "Fine. But who's next? Don't tell me Dillon. Yellow bastard is insane!"

"Like I said, _all the way_."

* * *

Sandman sat in front of Keemia's bed as she slept peacefully. "I'm sorry I did this Keemia. I-I killed a man. A good man. A-a father. I don't deserve to be free. I'm sorry." Sandman took out his locket that had a picture of Keemia moments after she was born. He walked over to her bed and placed it next to her. Sandman then kissed Keemia on her forehead and he slowly faded away as police cars sped down the street.

Sandman landed on another rooftop and he saw Spider-Man waiting for him. "Loo-look man I'm sorry about thi-"

"Just shut up. I don't want to hear your apologies. Don't apologize to me. You killed a good man-no an great man! For what?! Couple thousand dollars!?" yelled Spider-Man. He walked closer to Sandman and his hand clenched into a fist.

"Listen to me! I'm sorry about all of this I need to provide a good life for-" Spider-Man silenced Sandman with a punch to the face. He then delivered another.

And another.

And another.

Constantly. Left and rights landed on Sandman's face but he didn't flinch whatsoever. Spider-Man threw another punch but Sandman caught it. The Wallcrawler's fist sunk into Sandman's face and he returned the favor with a jaw shattering punch. Sandman punched Spider-Man again and it sent him flying across the rooftop.

"That's the spirit!" jeered Spider-Man as he stood up. He ran at Sandman and shot webs at him but Sandman didn't move whatsoever. Spider-Man then flipped over Sandman and landed in back of the supervillain. Spider-Man went in for a kick but Sandman caught it and punched him in the gut. Spider-Man fell to his knees to catch his breath but Sandman began to rain down hard, sandy fists upon Spider-Man. Sandman then turned one fist gigantic.

 ** _WHAM_**

 ** _THUD_**

Spider-Man rolled off the black sedan and lifted up his mask to cough up sand. "Who is this walking Play Doh man?"

Sandman dropped down from the building and picked up Spider-Man by his neck. "I told you I was sorry. I told you I was done. I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Spider-Man woozily eyed Sandman and threw another weak and measly punch that barely landed. "I...I won't let him down. I couldn't save him. I have to stop you."

"Enough of this." Sandman pulled off Spider-Man's mask and saw Peter Parker's bruised face under it. Sandman dropped Spider-Man and backed away. "You'd-you're just a kid."

Spider-Man shot him a mean glance and made a gesture the Comics Code wouldn't approve. "I-am Spider-Man. And I have to defeat you. Fo-for Captain Stacy."

Sandman tensed up and then his face sunk. He picked up Spider-Man's mask and handed it to him. "I'm done. I give up."

* * *

 **Moments Later...**

Spider-Man stood on a rooftop and looked at the midnight sky. _"I'll protect Gwen, Mr. Stacy. For you. I promise you that."_

* * *

 **The Raft**

Wilson Fisk sat in his cold cell, sitting on the hard and uncomfortable bed, staring blankly at the white wall ahead of him. There was a raging thunderstorm outside and some of the rain came in through the window, but he paid it no mind. Nothing else mattered. _Nothing._

 _ **CRACK**_

 ** _BOOM_**

The storm was getting worse and worse. But whatever that was, it wasn't the thunder or lightning.

Fisk unfocused himself from the wall and cracked his knuckles. "Have you come here to beat me worse than I already have been? Unlike you, he holds back." Fisk looked towards the shadows and saw a figure standing there ominously.

"Tell me what you know about the Demons." It's voice was deep. Gravelly. Demanding.

"What's wrong? Are they getting too close to the Kitchen for comfort?" teased Fisk.

 ** _CRACK_**

"Just tell me."

"Young man, I know as much as you do. _Nothing._ But if I were you, I'd tread carefully. A storm is coming. Not just to Hell's Kitchen. All of New York."

 ** _CRACK_**

 _ **BOOM**_

Fisk just chuckled and cracked his knuckles again. He heard shuffling above him. His idiotic cellmate woke up.

"What in the hell-was that-"

"Yes...the **devil** paid me a visit."


	5. Chapter 5: Conflict

**Chapter 5: Conflict**

Author's Note: Welcome back to the story. Thanks again for all the continued support, all of you are awesome and in return I'll give you an awesome story! Now then, let's not waste time for once I'm energetic and ready to roll. P.S: I saw Captain Marvel and I'll refrain from spoilers but she lives up to the tagline "Higher Further Faster" and I cannot wait to see her in Endgame and write her in the future that includes Avengers Assemble, Avengers Vs. X-Men and Avengers Vs. The Masters Of Evil (yes that was shameless self promotion for the MNU sue me) so if you'd like to check out the other lineups of stories (including the Spectacular sequel) head on over to my bio. Okay that's enough from Kevin Feige Jr. so let's get a move on this time for real yeah? Also a bit of a tribute because I read one of these yesterday. Might not be a normal thing but I'll include it every now and then.

 _Well, the biggest thing I like about [Spider-Man] is that he seems to be so successful. Everybody else seems to like him. Basically the thing that always intrigued me, what I always wanted to produce was a character that the average reader could identify with. He's not the strongest man in the world. And in his normal identity as Peter Parker, he's not as handsome as Brad Pitt, he's not a great athlete. He's just a regular guy like most guys. And I think that has helped to create the popularity that he has because so many readers can just identify with him._

 _-Stan Lee_

Now then, True Believers I believe it's time for everyone's favorite wallcrawler right? I present to all of you Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man!

 _Excelsior!_

* * *

Max laid in his cell, in pure agony. One thing led to another and suddenly he was some type of freak. Not a mutant or Gamma thing, but pure energy. And he **hated** it. The pure agony, the **suffering** for what? They'd make him kill? For free? Who is he Agent 47 or something? They're going to pay. **ALL OF THEM! Osborns AND...Spider-Man**.

* * *

 **FEAST Center**

Martin Li was in his office looking at photos of his parents. It'd been so long since he saw them. Since the _accident_. It wasn't his fault right? Couldn't have been. It was Norman's fault. It always was and always will be. Norman has to _pay. THEY'RE GONE BECAUSE OF **HIM,** SO HE HAS TO DI-'_

May heard strange noises coming from Martin's office and she decided to knock and see if everything was alright. "Martin? You alright in there? I heard some loud noises."

Immediately the sounds stopped and the sound of footsteps broke the unnerving silence. Martin opened the door ever so slightly and stuck his head out. "Thanks for the concern May, I'm just feeling a little under the weather."

"Oh well do you need anything?" asked May in a concerned manner.

"Well actually, can you call Miles and remind him his first day is today once he gets out of school?"

"Sure thing Martin. Do feel better soon." said May.

"Thanks May. I feel better already." Martin chuckled and waved goodbye. He then reentered his office and locked the door. He walked over to a clock and turned to hands back an entire day. Almost like a negative hour. Two bookshelves separated and a whole 'nother room was revealed. There was Dark Energy emitting from a katana and as Martin walked closer to it, Dark Energy began to consume him. He touched the katana with a single finger and suddenly all the Dark Energy was transferred from him to the sword.

"All in time Osborn will pay...All in due time."

* * *

 **Later On... In Times Square**

Spider-Man bounced off the black truck and dodged the slash from the Demon wielding an axe. "Boy you fellas really know how to give a spider a challenge huh?" asked Spider-Man he sidestepped another slash and webbed up another Demon's rifle. Spider-Man then pulled the Demon towards him and delivered a dangerous spin kick to his jaw. He then looked at the remaining Demon, who was shouting something in Mandarin at him.

"Wǒ xǐhuān tā, rúguǒ nǐmen zhīdào nǐ zài shuō shénme, nàme nǐmen huì qīngyì fàngqì wǒ!" (I'd love it if you guys would take it easy on me now that I know what you're saying!).

Instead of responding, the Demon drove the axe into the ground and it created a wave of Dark Energy that blasted Spider-Man back. "cū lǔ de yí dòng nán zǐ!wǒ xué pǔ tōng huà zhǐ shì wèi le wǒ men kě yǐ bèi kěn qiú , nǐ zhè yàng zuò ？" ("Rude move man! I learned Mandarin just so we could be besties and you do this?")

Spider-Man dodged two more slashes and punched the Demon in the face. He then backflipped to create space and webbed the criminal to the car. "All in a day's work I sup-"

 _"Oh God...Spider-Sense, not a good sign at all."_

Suddenly a very large Demon rushed Spider-Man and tackled him to the ground. "Y'know I wasn't exactly planning to spend my afternoon trapped under a big sweaty guy in a creepy mask but it's whatever." Spider-Man shot two web lines for the wall and he slid under the man.

Spider-Man looked at all the traffic and civilians running along the sidewalk and looked back at his opponent who's fist were now glowing a bright black and white color. The Demon punched the truck in front of him and a couple was in the crossfire.

 _"No! Gotta stop that truck NOW!"_

Spider-Man leaped in front of them and barely caught the truck. The husband quickly helped is melodramatic wife and they quickly ran off. "Not even... _hgh_...a thank you? The nerve of some people nowada-" Spider-Man was interrupted by the Demon who punched the truck while it was in his hands. Spider-Man fell back and crashed into the wall. "Ow, ow ow! _Huh, that gives me an idea."_

"Hey big fella! You want some of this? Come get it!" taunted Spider-Man. The Demon charged at him in total blind rage, and Spider-Man, knowing exactly what'd happen webbed the wall and then he stepped aside. The Demon crashed into the wall of webs and was now completely stuck. Spider-Man began to laugh and shame the dumbfounded Demon. "Haha! You big dummy!" Spider-Man turned around to leave but he quickly snapped back around to fire a web in the: "Crotch!". Spider-Man grabbed his camera and swung away quickly.

* * *

 **Oscorp...Dr. Octavius' Lab**

Otto sat at his desk, tinkering the arms he made. The inhibitor chip was acting up recently and if that wasn't working...well then there'd be nothing to stop Otto from going completely insane once the arms control him. Suddenly computers began to chime and ding and ring as Otto was working. He quickly ran over to his computer and he nearly fainted.

Electro escaped.

* * *

 **Central Park**

Harry took Gwen on a walk to help clear her mind while Peter was "busy". Almost the whole time, she had a blank emotionless expression. It was like her father's death was completely eating her up, down to her core. "You know, I brought you here because it always clears my mind." said Harry.

Gwen looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Harry, a walk through the park isn't going to stop me from grieving. This stuff takes time."

"I know but like-" There was a large explosion. People screamed and ran as something that sounded like electricity echoed.

They both looked at each other and said: "FEAST!"

* * *

 **Daily Bugle**

Peter rushed into JJJ's office and dropped off pictures of Spider-Man. Jameson picked them up, rolling his eyes while doing it.

There was a picture of Spider-Man hanging by a web. "Garbage."

Spider-Man helping a old lady. "Crap."

Spider-Man soaring through the air. "Still crap."

Spider-Man swinging through the streets of New York. JJJ looked at an unsure Peter for a moment. "Mega crap."

Spider-Man getting his face bashed in by a Demon. "Oh, ho ho! Now this is what the people want! Good job Parker."

"Thanks Mr. Jameson, but do you think I could get paid in advance now?" asked Peter.

Jameson had a puzzled look on his face and a ruffled square 'stache. He then began to laugh like a total madman while Peter stood there awkwardly. Jameson quickly became serious and focused back on Peter. "You serious?"

"V-very much sir."

"Fine then Parker. If you can get a photo of Black Widow skinny dipping then I'll give you your raise."

"Bu-but Mr. Jameson-"

Robbie Robertson burst through the doors with a piping hot report. "Jonah! A superhuman with electric abilities near a FEAST is causing havoc."

"And Spider-Man won't be far behind I suppose. Parker! Get down there now!" commanded Jonah.

"On it!" said Peter.

Once he got outside, Peter ran down an alley and began to tear off his normal clothes and the Spider-Man costume was right under it. Within seconds, Spider-Man was in the air, web-swinging to his destination.

* * *

 **FEAST Center**

It was all chaos. Electro nearly destroyed the place. So many were dead and injured. Martin looked around for May in the wreckage. He saw Gwen Stacy holding Harry Osborn, who seemed to be completely out of it. "Come on! We have to get out now!" Gwen and a couple of men picked up Harry and dragged him out of the building.

Martin saw Miles, who was helping people out the rubble. Martin ran over to him and helped pick up the rubble.

Then, a deafening sound. Electro was fighting someone. **Spider-Man**. Spider-Man danced and pranced around the wreckage as Electro tried to blast him. It was all futile, it was all collateral damage. Martin heard so many cries, so much **pain.** There was a distinct one that stood out. May.

* * *

"Won't you just stay still damn it!" yelled Electro.

Spider-Man continued to dodge his blasts and go in for quick attacks. Electro then became furious and electricity was everywhere. It was nearly deafening. Spider-Man fell to the ground. His vision began to fade...slowly. He saw Electro approaching him slowly, almost a zombie like walk. Then there was darkness.

* * *

"...Hey! Hey! Spider-Man!" Spider-Man saw a African-American officer standing over him. Still daylight.

"W-where's Electro!" Spider-Man groaned as he felt a fresh wound on his leg. And his web shooters...melted.

"He got away...You alright? He was gonna kill you right there."

Spider-Man struggled to get up and his vision slowly came back. Officers surrounded him.

"I've had better days, Officer...?"

"Davis. Jefferson Davis." He finished.

"Thanks Officer Davis. I gotta go, like now!" Spider-Man leaped to get up but Jeff stopped him.

"Take it easy man. It's not just you."

"Feels like it is right now." muttered Spider-Man as he stepped into the shadows.

* * *

 **Peter Parker's Apartment...**

Peter had a ice pack on his leg wound and tried to work on specially designed web shooters that wouldn't fry mid-battle. Or whenever that happened. His phone rang and he saw it was Gwen. "Sorry Gwen, I gotta work on this. I'll be able to get back to to eventually." He ignored the call and continued to work.

* * *

 **Lower Manhattan Hospital**

 _"Hi this is Peter Parker, you probably just missed me so I'll get back to you really soon. Speak your message after the beep."_

Gwen grunted and redialed but it went straight to voicemail this time. She decided to just leave a voicemail. "Peter where are you? I know you might be busy but something horrible happened. Harry is in a coma and...and May had a heart attack. They're at Lower Manhattan now but Norman is transferring Harry somewhere else. Please get here soon!"


	6. Chapter 6: Turning Point

**Chapter 6: Turning Point**

 **Author's Note: _He's Back!_ Yes ladies and gents I've made my true return to what I will now dub and forever more, fan(fic)actics. Fanfiction-addiction? Who knows, maybe it'll grow on you. Now as for why I nearly pulled a Ty No More, well I was dealing with personal challenges. I tried coming back so many times but I couldn't. Now that I'm recharged we can continue with the story. And did you guys see Endgame? I saw it today and well I love it 3000 but if you have please remember to #DontSpoilTheEndgame it's incredibly rude to do so and won't be tolerated here whatsoever. Now then, buckle up, ready your webshooters and I present the return of Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man!**

* * *

Peter stared at May sorrowfully as she rested on the hospital bed peacefully. Why did he wait so long to come? Why did he ignore Gwen's calls. Why did he let his fight with Electro get so out of hand? Stupid, stupid so stupid! May's in the hospital now and who knows how long she'll be in. She's in good health but her old age might catch up to her soon. Peter cupped his hands and rested his face as Martin Li walked into the room and took a seat in a chair on the other side of May's bed. He gave Peter a warm smile and Peter returned it, having to somehow force out a weakened smile. Everybody had come to visit May. The Morales family, Norman even Stark sent flowers to May. Apparently MJ and Eddie stopped by for a little bit. Picklepuss himself, J. Jonah Jameson sent a bouquet of flowers and a get well soon card. But not Peter Parker. Of course. Busy, busy, busy doing everything. Neglecting his girlfriend, job, school and family. What a mess.

Martin looked over at May his smile faded. "How's she doing?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"She's been resting all day...so good I suppose." Peter let out a weak chuckle. Gwen then walked into the room and smiled sheepishly at Martin and stood next to Peter. She rubbed his back as tears began to well up in his eyes. "May...I-I can't lose you...please.." He grabbed her hand it squeezed it lightly. Martin rose to his feet and he placed a hand on Peter's shoulder. "May, I'm so sorry..."

* * *

 _"Always remember what Spider-Man did Max..."_

 _"Spider-Man is NOT a friend..."_

 _"He could've saved you Max..."_

 _"He let your family suffer..."_

 _"In poverty."_

 _"In pain."_

 **"P-please stop this!"**

 _"What's wrong Maxie? Can't handle the truth?"_

 _"SPIDER-MAN IS A LIAR!"_

 _"He promised help after the fire didn't he?"_

 _"Where is he now hmm?"_

 _"Off saving the city from a "No Man's Land" whatever that means."_

 _"He abandoned you..."_

 _"We helped you Max..."_

 **"Please! Just Stop!"**

 _"Then do it Max!"_

 _"Kill Spider-Man!"_

 _"Kill him, kill him!"_

 _"KILL HIM!"_

 _"DO IT!"_

 _"Paint the town red and blue Maxie!"_

 _"You have the power..."_

 _"Max...do it."_

 _"Do it!"_

 _"Do it!"_

 _"Do it Max!"_

 _The ground began to tremble and electricity began to bounce off walls._

 _"There ya go!"_

 _"Get fired up!"_

 _"Kill him Max!"_

 _"He's right there! Do it!"_

 _There was a soft voice that came through..._

 _"Max...kill Spider-Man."_

 **"Mom?"**

 _"I SAID DO IT NOW!"_

 _Max focused all his energy on the decoy and there was an explosion as he roared..._

 _Norman and Tombstone looked on from the one way window at Max, now unconscious but still emitting electricity._

 _"Thatta boy."_

* * *

Spider-Man looked over the city, waiting-no hoping to here something about Electro...he was gonna pay. He HAD to! Electro nearly killed so many, including May. God, what had the city turned into. After the Tragedy of 16', it was like New York was in ruins...yeah losing trust in the general population of superheroes was something but, being cut off from the outside world for two months? Mutants disappearing along with the X-Men? It tore the city apart. Gangs like the Demons run rampant and raise hell whenever they feel. Well at least Fisk is in prison, the big crime empire is gone-for like five seconds. All this death, all this destruction...was it worth it? Truly? Who knows...not Spider-Man for sure.

 _"Police scanners didn't have a thing about Electro...of course. Sparky has a temper tantrum then goes underground once he's tuckered out. Fine then. I'll go find him myself. Now...where to start, sewers? No... probably not...He's not natural, that's for sure. He was created, by someone. Or an complete accident. Assassins aren't that emotional, unless I'm being hunted by the most boring assassins ever. I need to look on the missing persons list."_

Spider-Man pulled up the missing persons list on his phone and began to look for specifics...white male, aged 22-44, bald, gone missing within the last month. Spider-Man scrolled through the list until he reached a familiar face...his name is Max Dillion. Aged 36, went missing after Oscorp accident. Last known location was...FEAST?

 _"I gotta get to Oscorp-err Peter Parker has to get to Oscorp. What have you been up to Norman?"_

* * *

 **Oscorp**

Peter got in through air vents and ended up in the janitor's closet...of course. Oh well, better than ending up in Stormin' Norman's office. Peter slightly cracked the door open and made a run for it to another corner while a security guard wasn't looking and he was near Norman's office.

 _"Phew, hard part is over...still got it Parker."_

The door opened to Norman's office and Peter leaped onto the ceiling. Coming out the office was Norman and a special guest. _"Is-that- Is that Tony? As in Tony Stark? What's he doing here?"_

"You know, Norman I'd really like to help with your son Harold-"

"Harry." Norman corrected begrudgingly.

"Jerry...but I can't. After the Avengers went kaput, I've been under S.H.I.E.L.D.'s watch. If I were to make you know, some type of remedy or technology to help Barry-"

"Harry!"

Tony rolled his eyes and continued, "I know, it's Terry! As I were saying, if I did that, that'd raise a red flag. Stark Industries is working on tech of the future, not medical science. Tell you what, I'll talk to Pepper about it and get back to you or I can recommend that you bring Gary-"

"It's Harry for God's sake! Harry Osborn!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know it's Perry...I recommend that you bring him to this place called Kamar-Taj. They do lots of stuff and help with rehab so try that ou-" Tony paused and he briefly saw Peter on the ceiling as he was silently telling him to not rat him out.

Norman's face scrunched up and he looked up to but there was nothing there but a spider web. "Something wrong?"

Tony quietly chuckled, tapped his Stark Watch a couple of times and continued his rambling. "No, no I just have an avid fear of spiders sometimes...I better be going, got a dinner date with Ms. Potts and she hates it when I'm late and I hate it when I have no good excuses to be late."

Norman rolled his eyes and shook Tony's hand. "Why don't I walk you out? For old times sake?"

"Fine by me...by the way what do you think about nanotech is it useful or not? I'm thinking about experimenting with it a little..."

* * *

Peter's legs were about to collapse. Tony had helped him get into Norman's office by creating a distraction. Guess there were no hard feelings after all. Peter slowly and quietly descended from the ceiling and he hopped over to Norman's desk to open his laptop. He put in a small flashdrive that began to hack the laptop and input the password and Peter now had full access to Norman's laptop. Now to find info on Max Dillon...Oscorp Records? Nothing. Employee search? Nothing. It's like they'd erased him completely. But they probably didn't, Norman wasn't stupid enough in plain sight but maybe not privately in one of his files.

Peter's phone buzzed and he saw it was a text from Tony. _"He's on his way up...I can only delay the elevators for so long kid so hurry up."_

Peter panicked and he began to scroll through Norman's folders. Where was it? Wait...Emily? Peter clicked on the folder and his mouth dropped completely. Human experimentation, cloning, body armor, and-alien substances? What was Norman planning? Peter began to download all the files onto his flashdrive.

Peter's phone vibrated once more and he pulled it out. _"He's almost up. Get out of there!"_

Peter yanked the flashdrive out and he hopped into an air vent in the office. He climbed through until he reached what looked like another janitor's closet. He opened the door and it was a lab. He saw a shadow...

"Anyone there?" A voice called out.

Peter tried to hide but instead he tripped on a wire. He heard footsteps and prepared for the absolute worst. It was...Doctor Octavius? "Mr. Parker, nice of you to join me...at quite the late time though."

Peter just smiled nervously and shrugged his shoulders..

* * *

Norman entered his office and locked the door...who the hell was here and why was Tony covering for them? He walked over to his laptop and he saw that data had been breached. Some bastard hacked him! They can't be far! Who would try to expose him? Who knows his plans truly? Of course... **Otto**.


	7. Chapter 7: Et Aranea Polypus

**Chapter 7:** **E** **t Aranea Polypus**

 **Author's Note: Welcome back to the story ladies and gentlemen. I apologize for the long wait I've had some personal troubles lately and school has been a drag. But guess what...summertime! Meaning I'll have a ton of time to post more often and such. I cannot wait for this story to kick off properly and get back into the groove. My goal is to finish this late August to we can start Avengers early September. I hope you guys liked the cameo from Tony last chapter, connected universe stuff, ya dig? Gentle reminder none of this is connected to any existing universe or continuity it is indeed from my own mind (Marvel Novel Universe; Earth-4605). (And there are gentle nods to the MCU BUT But none of these characters are my own, they are owned by Marvel. Now that I'm assured I will have no legal issues, get ready for Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man! (Also a trigger warning there's somewhat child abuse in here, not a lot it's all in italics so if you're sensitive about that you can skip over it...otherwise enjoy the chapter)**

 **Edit: I was informed an old classmate of mine passed very, very recently to an illness and she was far too young. I won't release her name out of respect but I ask for your thoughts and prayers for her family and friends. This chapter and possibly story will be dedicated to her and said person's family in her loving memory.**

* * *

Otto and Peter stared at each other awkwardly since there was really no clear explanation _why_ Peter was in the lab. He chuckled nervously again before coughing. "So...how ya doing Doc?"

Otto just frowned and walked over to the counter to get his phone. "Mr. Parker, Connors told me you're brilliant but lazy, not brilliant but a thief."

Otto reached for the phone and began to dial security but Peter tried to stop him. "Doc, doc please! Don't-don't do this."

"Why shouldn't I? You broke in here."

"No-no see...I've just been trying to give Gwen space and-I'm just failing Doc. I tried to get my mind off of this stuff and then my aunt lands in the hospital and so does Harry. So I needed somewhere to work and somebody to talk to...and here's where I landed."

Otto untensed himself and took a deep breath. "What about your flashdrive?"

 _"Nice going Parker. Halfway through I suppose. Keep playing it off."_

"I need to transfer some stuff for Doc Connors' class. We're dabbling in fusion right now." A small bead of sweat dropped from Peter's forehead.

"Yeah, yeah use my computer in my lab, just around the corner. Would you like some pizza?" offered Otto.

Peter smiled and nodded. He hadn't had good pizza in weeks. "Why not?"

The scientist grabbed a pizza box out the mini fridge and threw a few slices into the microwave before setting it to three minutes. He chuckled to himself and looked at Peter. "You know, I see a bit of myself in you Parker. Young, bold, broke, brilliant and in love."

"Broke?" Peter laughed giddly while checking the time on his phone.

"I can tell, you work for the Bugle. But you're incredibly smart. Why not work for Oscorp? Pretty good pay."

"I was offered a job, while back. By Norman himself. One of the perks of being his son's best friend. But I declined because I felt it was being handed to me." _"Not to mention Stormin' Norman is a total asshat."_

"What about Stark Industries?"

Peter just shrugged. "Never thought about it really, not interested too much I suppose." _"And it'd be a tad bit awkward after everything that's transpired."_

"Roxxon?"

"Bad reputation." _"Just slightly evil but nothing to it."_

"Ah, I understand. Hard working man I see." The microwave dinged loudly and Otto reached into it and took out the plate of pizza slices and handed to Peter.

Peter rubbed his hand together quickly and smiled. "Oh yeah, pizza time!"

Otto took a quick bite of his pizza and took a sip of his Coca-Cola. "So, tell me your life. What's your story?"

"When I was three, my parents gave me away to my aunt and uncle. They raised me, taught me right from wrong, taught me to love the community and it's people, and gave me a affordable but good education...but when I was a freshman, my uncle was shot. He died right in my arms...he taught me that with great power-"

"Comes the responsibility as scientists to do whatever it takes to help society...even if they don't agree with it."

Peter chuckled and finished his quote. "...Comes great responsibility. We can't exactly force philosophies on each other. If they don't want it then why have it?"Peter took a sip of a Pepsi bottle nearby.

"If so, then what's the point of Spider-Man? Or the Avengers? Or Fantastic Four? And X-Men? They help us even though sometimes we hate them for it. What's the difference in my statement. Science saves humanity at the end of the day, not men and women in spandex."

"Fair enough I suppose." Peter thought about what Otto said, it made sense. What good was being Spider-Man if only a selected group of people actually liked him, let alone care about his presence. Maybe being a scientist wouldn't be terrible.

"Well then...enough of that, tell me about your troubles with Ms. Stacy."

"Gwen...she's hurting bad. Possibly beyond turning back. I for some reason neglected her. We barely talk. I'm also so busy but yet I try to give her time to grieve..." Peter's voice began to break up. "And-and she's taking care of May and...she's going through so much... and being the lousy boyfriend I can't even bother to be-"

Otto woke Peter from his sad trance. "Peter! Don't beat yourself up son. Everybody makes mistakes, you know that right? In the early, way early years of our marriage actually..." Otto chuckled and gave a sad smile. "My wife Rosie and I disagreed on everything. She was independent and wouldn't let a damn person on this Earth change her ideals. Eventually we settled and you know why? We had a little girl on the way..."

"Why do you talk about them in the past tense like that?" asked Peter quietly.

" _The Battle Of New York_..." Otto nearly choked on his own words.. "I was away on a trip that day for work. Rosie called me and... * _ahem*_ she was scared, and so was Octavia and rightfully so, there were aliens coming out of a giant wormhole. So I stayed on the phone with her. The whole time. I tried to get home as fast as I could. She said she saw the X-Men and the Avengers evacuating people down to the subways so I said I'd meet her there. When I arrived the battle seemed just about over. Then a giant monster crashes into the subway entrance and sinks into the ground. I fell onto my knees, crying, I knew they were gone. I didn't see one alien about to shoot me but Spider-Man saved me then swung away. I will never forget that day."

"Shouldn't you give SOME credit to the Avengers and X-Men for saving the city-"

"Yes and killing my _family._ Those guys up there, they got what they deserved...to be outed by society. Yes, they've saved us from a couple of wars and such but what else have they done? Separated families? All the mutants in the city just magically disappeared right after their mascot got kicked around by another terrorist mutant. The Avengers left out of humiliation. You think if they had the slightest guilt they'd at least _try_ to defend themselves and make it up? Same for the Fantastic Four. Saved the city and now they're off doing space missions or whatever the hell they do nowadays. But Spider-Man...he's one of us, you know? He's not a rich, fancy guy or a god."

Inside Peter was probably screaming, his childhood hero is a fan of him..but he had to hold in with a small chuckle. God, secret identities sucked sometimes. "What about Jameson, and all he says about the Webhead?"

"Jameson, that flat headed fool? Pinocchio has more truth in his words."

Otto took out a handkerchief and dabbed his eyes a little to dry the tears away then gave another weak smile. "That's far enough tears for today I'm afraid. Don't you have work to do, Mr. Parker?"

Peter flashed back a toothy smile and walked into the office. The laptop was already open on-something. A Spider-Man suit...black and yellow, with armor. Good God, it was beautiful! Peter admired it for so long Otto came in and noticed him. "After he saved me, I considered giving him an upgrade. Looks nice huh? They were Rosie's favorite colors. You think you can talk to him about it, since you take his pictures?"

Peter snapped a quick photo and the suit design and tucked his phone away. "Yeah...I'll talk to him about it when I get the chance." Otto nodded and walked away. Peter then slipped in his flashdrive and sent all the Oscorp secrets to his personal, unhackable laptop (gifted by Tony for helping out). Jeez Louise, Norman was one creepy, old ginger. He then actually finished up his essay on fusion for Doc. Connors before-you know, he gets kicked out of ESU and Aunt May and Gwen, and possibly the ghost of George Stacy kill him. Not to mention he'd have to be Spider-Man for the rest of his days and listen to Jonah run his mouth about 'The Masked Menace' (which was newly dubbed) until he has a stroke.

Suddenly, Peter's phone vibrated and a smile crossed his face from ear to ear.

 **"Alert: Electro Sighting Near Grand Central Station, Seek Shelter And Avoid Going To That Area Until Further Notice."**

Peter tucked away his phone, logged out the laptop and arose from the chair and rushed out the office. He then was caught by Otto, who was tinkering on his arms, which were weakly flailing. "Going somewhere, Peter?"

"Uh-yeah, yeah my aunt May has to talk with the doctor and she wants me there..." Peter tapped his foot nervously and impatiently.

"Alright then, I wish her a speedy recovery!" Otto ducked a flailing arm and tried to pin it down.

"Thanks Doc, I know my way out!" Peter rushed out the lab and sped down the hallway.

 _"Time to shut you down for good, Sparky."_ thought Peter.

* * *

 **Moments later...**

Norman entered Otto's lab, as his footsteps became closer and closer they became those of a mighty and terrible elephant's march. "OTTO! GET HERE _NOW!"_

Otto jumped as he looked over at Norman and he took a deep but shaky breath as he slowly walked over. His hands were shaking. _"Not-again...please..."_

"Have you been in my office?" Norman said through gritted teeth.

"No-no I would nev-"

Otto was rudely interrupted with a brutal backhand delivered by Norman. Otto's glasses practically rocketed on the floor and shattered in two. "Stop lying to me Otto! I KNOW WHAT YOU DID, YOU-YOU _BASTARD!"_

Despite the blurred vision, mixed in with tears that were forming, Otto could see crimson red blood drip from his nose onto the floor. _"No-no...please! No!"_. "PLEASE! PLEASE! I DID NOTHING SIR, I WOULD NEVER!"

"Get up you pathetic little b-!".

Otto blacked out, displaying pure fear and anguish and for a minute he was taken aback.

* * *

 _"You hear me boy?! You're worthless! You're nothing to me! Nothing! A mistake!"_

 _The belt cracked again loudly and it almost began to sound like a whip. "No! F-ather-father please! I'm sorry!" A gut wrenching scream filled the room._

 _"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" The belt cracked more often as the boy rolled around and cried. His eyes were blurry with tears but he could still see his mother, comforting his little sister whilst she cried too._

 _She seemed to mouth, "I'm sorry" to Otto but all he was seeing was a increasing shade over his eyes before everything went dark._

* * *

"I SAID _GET UP_!" Norman punt kicked Otto straight in his abdomen. Otto released a loud cry of pain as he rolled around.

"W-why do you treat me like thi-this?" Otto tried to get to his feet but he only stumbled, knocking over test tubes and books.

Norman let out a evil and vile chuckle. "Look at you, suffering poor Otto. I remember feeling the littlest bit of pity for you at their funeral...giving you a job. With good, paying money. And _this_ is how you repay me!" Norman yelled. "I gave you the world Otto and you shrank it down to an island. Because that's what you're worth. Nothing. You're irreplaceable. Any fool with an IQ higher than 5 can do your job."

"I don't deserve this do I?" Otto whispered to himself, shaking in the slightest bit.

"No...you don't" Norman answered it for Otto himself. "People would kill for this job and all you do is squander opportunities...why?"

"B-because I'm insignificant..." Otto just stared into an empty void, dreading the true answer. "I'm a waste of space. Insolent. Living, only because you allow it."

"Right..." Norman calmed down and kept his composure, yet still emitting the same terrifying energy. "Are you going to continue to be grateful for the life you live and work to the best of your ability?"

Covered in blood and tears, Otto shook his head quickly. "Yes! Yes, I will! Just spare me! Please-please!"

Norman helped Otto to his feet and wiped away the blood with a handkerchief before giving him a quick shoulder tap before exiting the lab, as if nothing happened. "Pleasure as always Doctor."

Otto, his breath still shaky and erratic nodded. "Indeed i-it is sir," He took a seat on his stool and screamed internally. He felt the lump in his throat and his heart feel as if it'd been taken out of his own body. He then limped into his office and took out a framed photo of his family and held it in his hands. "I'm sorry...I'm so-so sorry."

* * *

 _"Daddy! Come on, let's go on Lady Liberty!" demanded Octavia._

 _"I don't know O, she's up pretty far." said Otto._

 _"Come on, you baby! Let's go honey, I'll take you." jested Rosie._

 _"Don't worry daddy, I'll always protect you."_

 _"Always is a long time O."_

 _"Always."_


	8. It's Electric! (Boogie Woogie Woogie)

**Chapter 8: It's Electric! (Boogie Woogie Woogie)**

 **Author's Note: Welcome back True Believers! It's been a minute huh? I've been busy behind the scenes. We were supposed to be almost finished this summer and now we're not, I wish I could tell you wh-sorry got carried away. But mostly it's been me dealing with lots of personal issues and writer's block. But, I'm back, not for long though. Also, eventually, I'll take down this chapter and repost it. There will be an edit stating I polished the story. Because I will. Some slightly significant changes so I advise you to check it out when it's reposted.**

 **Edit: I know the chapter name is extra but I can't help myself sometimes, I had to do it for the sake of my immaturity. Enjoy the chapter though!**

* * *

 **Grand Central Station**

 **10 Minutes Ago**

A man in an brown jacket and black khakis briskly walked down the stairs, keeping his head down and not making any eye contact. He took a brief look up and saw the heightened security. There were metal detectors and security checkpoints. He took a deep breath and looked for an exit. There were none that wasn't guarded so he was pretty much trapped. Somebody must've have spotted him. The man looked at his hands and it began to crackle and shake.

 _"No! No, no not again!"_

He skin began to glow a light yellow as electricity crackled, he began to panic as people went around him, giving him side glances before walking away quickly. His breathing became intense.

 _They're staring_

 _They're afraid of you, Max_

 _They're gonna snitch_

 _They're gonna take away **EVERYTHING**_

 _ **WE CANNOT LOSE AGAIN!**_

 _ **I'LL KILL SPIDER-MAN IF I HAVE TO!**_

Suddenly the man yelled and an explosion rocked the whole building. People scurried away in fear and screamed while security lead them to the exits and prepared their weapons. The armed guards saw a man, emitting electricity through the dust clouds.

"We need backup now! Get the NYPD on the line, we have spotted Electro!"

The man snapped around and blasted the guards with great ferocity. "SHUT UP!"

He looked down at his hands that were yellow and made of pure energy. He then looked at the panic and destruction he caused.

 _I'm not a monster...right?_

* * *

 **Grand Central Station**

 **Now**

Electro lashed out at the guards, blasting them with no mercy and screaming invectives. "Go to hell you bastards! I told you ALL to leave me alone...I don-I don't wanna kill anybody. But you're forcing my hand!"

A web shot at Electro's face and he only flinched to make it disintegrate but saw Spider-Man standing in front of him. "You kiss your mother with that mouth Sparky?"

Electro's face twitched as he saw the wallcrawler before blasting electricity towards him. Spider-Man sensed it and dodged it swiftly, soaring through the air like some type of insane acrobatic fighting a human lightbulb. "You should've stayed down bug!"

Spider-Man landed on his feet and stopped for a minute to look at Electro. "You hurt someone...very close to me, not to mention countless others." He crackled his knuckles and ran up to Electro who was disorientated by his speed. "I won't let you get away with it!"

Spider-Man shot a web up to the ceiling and swung at Electro and kicked him into a brick wall. Electro crumbled to the ground and looked up at Spider-Man who was swinging towards him again, feet first. Electro moved out the way and surprised Spider-Man with a quick blast. Spidey fell the ground and rolled around for a second _"Come on Pete, get back to your senses, you're alright shake it off."_

Just as Spider-Man was getting up, he was hit with another violent electric blast that took him through a couple of walls and he landed in a tunnel. He groaned as he slowly regained his footing while Electro walked towards him. "Th-that all you got M-" Electro blasted Spider-Man again but this time he only fell to his knees. Another blast yet Spidey stayed in place. Electro walked up close to Spider-Man and grabbed him by the neck.

"What? Got nothing clever to say this time huh, smartass?" Electro chuckled before punching him in the stomach multiple times. He released Spider-Man and pushed him into the wall.

Spider-Man coughed and mumbled something in a low voice. Electro got closer as train whistles echoed and the tunnel rumbled. "What?"

"Looks like you've got a train to catch!" Spider-Man yelled.

"What?!" The rumbling had became so loud they could barely hear themselves think.

Spider-Man let a loud sigh and just kicked Electro onto the tracks as a fast subway train sped on them. Electro quickly got up and saw the train coming.. "You son of a bit-"

The train had swept Electro away. But not stopped him. Spider-Man stretched is legs as the caboose of the train came up. He a shot a web at it and he propelled towards the tail end of the train. Spider-Man leaped on top of the train and ran to the front but Electro was nowhere to be seen.

 _"Agh! My Spider-Sense is- oh no."_

From almost literally out of nowhere, Electro tackled Spider-Man off the train and they fell all the way down to the bottom track, trading brutal shots on the way down. They both staggered to their feet, staring each other down intensely. "Do you even remember me!? REMEMBER WHAT YOU DID TO ME?" asked Electro angrily.

"No, no, no, NO! What don't you get? I have no idea, you walking light bulb!" yelled Spider-Man.

Electro's expression softened and he looked at Spider-Man, almost confused yet hurt. "Yo-you saved my mom and I during the Tragedy. Our apartment burned down and you told us to go to FEAST, they'd provide shelter and you'd come to check on us every so often...you lied to me. You NEVER came back. My mom died in FEAST, and I suffered, I needed a job. I took the wrong one. Next thing I know, I'm...this."

"Max, I'm sorry I couldn't-"

"SHUT UP!" Electro blasted more electricity at Spider-Man that sent him sailing into a water pipe, bending it in half. "If you were sorry...you would've known." Electro walked over the the puddle of water Spider-Man was lying in and he touched it, electrocuting him in the process. Spider-Man let out another loud cry of pain.

"You-your tragedies don't shape who you become Max...you do. You let this happen to you." said Spider-Man struggling to get up. He looked around him and fixated on a certain spot before focusing back on Electro. He stood his feet and put two fists up and Electro charged out Spider-Man. Spidey sidestepped it to let Electro ram into a few poles before web balls pelted him in him the face quickly. Electro shook it off and was delivered a quick jab to the face before a swift kick to the side of his head. He stumbled back before returning the favor with a hard gut punch and then picking up Spider-Man and throwing him onto the pipes.

Electro continued to pound on Spider-Man relentlessly, leaving Spider-Man defenseless. Suddenly, a web was shot and it pulled a pipe loose above Electro, causing water to pour all over him. Electro screamed in pain and rolled around, trying to compose himself, leaving Spider-Man wide open. Spider-Man shot another web at Electro and threw him into the water pipes he was just in. Spidey webbed up Electro against the pipes and began to break them loose, causing water to spray all over Electro. He screamed and curses as Spider-Man stood over him. He then walked up and began to punch Electro, relentlessly and with no restraint. Even after Electro was weak and was nearly out of it, Spider-Man punched him still, saying, "You hurt her! You're gonna suffer damn it!"

"Hey! Hey! Enough! He's out of it Spider-Man. " Spider-Man turned around to see who stopped him.

There was a woman with her gun up, pointing it at Electro before running over to check up on Spider-Man. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Spider-Man just shook his head and extended his arm for a handshake. "Fine...thanks for stopping me, who knows it could've gotten worse. Much worse."

She shook it and looked over at Electro. "We can't have you cross. Not now...New York needs a hero now more than ever."

"Suppose so..these guys have been popping up out of literally nowhere. But to who do I owe the pleasure of thanking for stopping me from tarnishing my whole 'business'?" asked Spider-Man.

"Yuri Wantanabe. But you can call me Captain Wantanabe."

Spider-Man tensed up for a second then relaxed himself. "Since when?"

"First day on the job. I was his protege. He told me you two worked closely."

"Yeah we were close-I mean worked closely." Spider-Man cast a sad look down at his reflection in the puddle. "Anyways...I should get going. Gotta wash the tights for morning patrol. You got it handled here right?"

Yuri looked around for a second, absorbing she was literally in the sewers talking to a guy in spandex. "Yeah, yeah I got.." She turned back and Spider-Man was gone. "...it"

* * *

 **Chinatown**

Mister Negative, leader of The Demons sat at his desk in a small, cramped room in a heavily guarded warehouse. He was busy planning operations all over the city, but not only is it a total warzone, but Spider-Man and a certain devil had been taking them down. He doubted the devil was even real. Probably just a hired gun for Hammerhead or something.

 _Thud_

Mister Negative turned around and whoever was guarding his office was one. He went over but was swiftly thrown back into his seat. He scoffed at the figure standing in front of him. "I figured you'd turn up sooner or later with me sniffing around the kitchen, but not so early."

"Stay out of Hell's Kitchen. Final warning. You're not my problem, _yet_...so don't become one."

Mister Negative just chuckled at the threat. "They may be scared of you down in Hell's Kitchen, but here my friend...this is _MY_ home.." Mister Negative stood up and retrieved his katana from it's case, glowing with Dark Energy.

The figure retrieved two Billy Clubs from his side and prepared to fight. "Not a problem for me."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yes, I just ended the chapter on _that_ note. Look on the bright side, you'll be in for one heck of a fight scene as the opening. Also, I updated the story and changed some things around. Minor changes of course, but if you're an old viewer you'll notice it, in the early chapters (1-4). And don't worry, this new player I've added to the game makes sense, he fits in. I can't say how yet but he will. Also, don't burn me at the stake for this but like I am SO happy Spider-Man is out the MCU. It's a bit upsetting we'll never get to finish his story in it's full glory (although the next one is a soft reboot), I'm glad we still have Holland for a couple of movies at least, for what it's worth he's a good Spider-Man who was just not written all that well at times. What else...ah happy birthday to this account! One year ago, I made a terrible story about like Batman and the Riddler and honestly I'm glad it's gone. But, it really kickstarted my stay here. I came to have a small following off of this story earlier this year and Avengers Race For Infinity and I've come to know some of the greatest writers on this site. Truly been an awesome experience and I hope you'll all stick through me as we progress through the many many stories to come. One more thing and then you all can go back to your exciting lives. School is started back up...again. :( with that being said, I see this as an absolute win! (for this at least) I'll have my laptop around with me more often and you can bet when I'm not watching Youtube, screenwriting or stressing about screenwriting, I'll be here! Our new goal is for this to be done the end of the year and I intend on reaching it. If you wanna talk about anything going on with a story or just talk about superheroes and nerd stuff PM me, it's not like I'm busy and I'd love to talk. **

**With that being said, have a lovely day, keep dreaming and I'll see you guys in the next one, True Believers!**

 **Excelsior!**

 **End Of Act l**


	9. The End

**The End**

Hey guys, I'm back! It was long time away, I know and it was really hard for me to fully come back and be happy with what I was writing. I feel like I've since November as a writer and a person and my passion still lies with Spider-Man and telling stories, but I knew I wouldn't be satisfied with this being a carbon copy of Spider-Man PS4. In addition, after some heavy consideration I'm going to halt the MNU almost entirely. I'm not scrapping it all because there's some stories I want to tell but at the current rate, it's not going well and it would take years away I don't need to waste time on. If I were to do something the MNU, they'd all be semi connected but not as many stories. Lastly, this is far from the end for Peter Parker and his cast, because once I wrap up some things on the DC end of things...you'll be seeing him again.

Thank you all, this has been a long journey and I'd love to tell you spoilers for this _but_ this will be rewritten in a new form so I wouldn't want to take away anything from my future self. This has been so fun, thank you for those who will stay with me following from here on, and thank you for those who have supported me and followed this story. Love you guys, and I'll see you ( _seriously)_ very soon.

 _Excelsior!_


End file.
